Continúa Intentándolo
by Haruhi S
Summary: Después de un malentendido, a Harry no le importaría no saber nada más de Hermione. Pero ella volvió para recuperar todo lo que dejó atrás y no piensa rendirse ¿o será otro el que se rinda? HHr
1. Chapter 1

No son míos (aunque en sueños a veces si xD), los personajes. Derechos de JK. Rowling.

Primera historia que publico, sólo decir ¡denle una oportunidad!

En cierto modo, la historia está inspirada en la canción _To the moon and back_, de Savage Garden. Se me ocurrió mientras la escuchaba, y como no, por su letra. Un resumen de la historia sería la letra de esta canción, pero no exacta.

**Continúa Intentándolo**

_**Encuentros **_

_Suspiro tras suspiro, realmente me sentía enferma. La sensación de pena y ansiedad peleaban dentro de mi, produciéndome ganas de vomitar. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar. Lo único que quería era olvidar todo. Si no estuviera en Inglaterra después de tanto tiempo, me hubiera sumergido en la depresión. Ah, Inglaterra… gracias por recibirme después de todo._

Hermione Granger revisó su cartera por cuarta, quinta o tal vez por sexta vez. Pero ahí estaba, todo lo cual debía tener estaba dentro de la cartera, no faltaba nada. Y no era por que fuera despistada o torpe con sus manos, temiendo que haya perdido algo durante el trayecto. Era por desconfianza. No tenía ningún motivo para estarlo, pero no podía hacer nada, era parte de ella.

Estar de nuevo en su ciudad natal sin duda le producía paz y esperanza ¿Por qué tenía que estar deprimida por algo que ya paso, y que jamás la volvería a atormentar de nuevo? A penas salió del aeropuerto tomó un auto que la llevara hasta la casa de sus padres. Hermione nunca imaginó que la recibirían de aquella forma. Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente, la regañaba, la abrazaba. Su padre… él sólo estaba preocupado de su esposa. Hermione no se extrañó, ni siquiera reparó en la hostilidad de su padre. Estaba muy ocupada llorando junto a su madre, de repente, todo el llanto que había guardado durante días, explotó, convirtiéndose en un rió de lagrimas interminables en su rostro. Ella no consiguió entender como es que había estado separada durante años de aquel confortante calor familiar, como es que durante tanto tiempo no los había visitado, ni siquiera les había hecho una llamada para preguntar como estaban, o que no se preocuparan por ella. Mucho menos les envió un presente, o una carta o siquiera reparó en averiguar como estaban. No podía decir que antes de entrar a aquella casa hubiera estado tranquila, las dudas habían estado rondando su cabeza antes de golpear. La verdad era es que había estado tan enfrascada en ella, que lo único que había hecho era pensar que estaba en Inglaterra, para un nuevo comienzo ¿Y que mejor que ir donde tus padres?

Quiso maldecirse, quiso golpearse. Que tu hija se vaya un día para no volver más debe ser doloroso. A Hermione le carcomió la angustia y la desesperación al ponerse en el lugar de sus padres, tan preocupados y responsable, sobre todo con su pequeña hija, que de seguro a esas alturas la daban por perdida.

Horas más tardes, todo su plan original parecía lejano.

- Hija… aún sigo sin entenderlo ¿Por qué no te comunicaste con nosotros todo este tiempo? - el rostro de su madre rogaba una explicación. Hermione no podía soportar que toda esa angustia fuera a causa de ella.

¿Pero como responder a eso? Realmente… ¿existía alguna explicación valida? Suspiró, era una pregunta difícil, y no podía evadirla. Había estado esperando que se la preguntaran así de directo.

- No hay mucho que entender… para cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. No sé donde tenía la cabeza, pero… después de tanto tiempo no tuve valor para llamar, estaba avergonzada.

- Dices eso… ¿Y aun así hoy te apareciste aquí como si nada? - su padre, no podía culparlo. Su madre deber haber sufrido mucho a causa de ella.

_Estaba desesperada, padre. _¿Cómo podía decir eso? No les podía contar todo. No por ahora.

- Pensé que… si quería comenzar de nuevo, lo primero son ustedes. No les pido que mi disculpen, solo… quiero que algún día me puedan entender. - a pesar de que no era la verdad absoluta, tampoco era una mentira.

Evadir y evadir… ¿Desde cuando se había vuelta una experta? "Hermione, hija…eres un libro abierto para mi. No me ocultas nada" _Madre… ¿ya no ves a través de mis ojos, como antes?... ¿Tanto he cambiado?_ Hermione la observó, su madre parecía la reencarnación de la resignación, teniendo que creer todo lo que su hija decía.

- ¿Y que has hecho todo este tiempo? - Hermione carraspeó sin querer, pero aun así todos se dieron cuenta de lo incomoda que se le hacia esa pregunta.

- Trabajaba en una compañía como abogada. Casi nunca nos quedábamos en un mismo país por mucho tiempo. - se sintió tranquila al comprobar que sus padres parecían conforme con la respuesta, porque ¿Qué hacia una abogada, defensoras de las criaturas mágicas y posible reportera del mundo mágico, trabajando en un compañía, empresa, o lo que fuera? Pero sus padres no entendían mucho sobre eso.

- ¿Pasaste por Inglaterra? - era idea suya ¿o su padre quería hacerla sentir mal?

- No, ni cerca tampoco.

Siguieron hablando un largo momento mas, y a cada instante el plan de Hermione se hacia mas imposible. Constaba de poco dinero, no tenía muchos ahorros, debía encontrar un lugar para alojar pronto, no… mejor dicho ya. Había pensado quedarse en casa de sus padres en un principio, sólo por unos días. Pero ya entendía que aquello era imposible, la conmoción que había causado era tan grande, que iba a durar semanas, meses, y Hermione no podía aguantar mas evadiendo las dudas de sus padres. Ya entrada la medianoche, fue la madre de Hermione quien puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Te preparo tu antiguo cuarto, hija?

- No es necesario, ya tengo un lugar donde quedarme - mintió. Su madre miró las maletas que traía consigo. Se apresuró a explicar. - este fue al primer lugar que pasé.

Hermione no quería mas, ese día había recordado cosas que mejor estaban en el olvido, cosas que le hacían que no actuara como ella misma, necesitaba despejarse, olvidarse de todo por un momento. Ella había sido siempre una persona pesimista, realista… pero aquella no le servia nada en esos momentos, si se comportaba así, el único camino al que llegaría sería al suicidio. No, debía tener esperanza, valor, optimismo. Ella sabía que podía lograrlo.

Porque donde hay sombras, es por que hay luz.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Disculpe joven, ¿Le ofrezco algo?

- Eh… no, bueno… déme una coca-cola.

Harry Potter no había contado con eso. Y eso sólo podía significar que su estrategia de espionaje ultra secreta estaba destinada al fracaso. Sólo eso podía significar. Pero sentarse en la mesa de un restaurante y no pedir nada era simplemente inaceptable, él lo sabía… aun así, sólo se había sentado en aquel lugar al aire libre, no para tomar algo, sino para observar la tienda que estaba al frente de esta. Ese era su objetivo. Dicha tienda, ubicada en unos de los sectores de la ciudad mas visitados, llamaba la atención más que nada de las mujeres. Claro, era una tienda de moda, bastante amplia, y al parecer, exitosa. Harry no podía creer que en los ventanales de esta se viera el nombre de su antigua compañera de casa, Lavender Brown, la dueña del local. Mucho menos podía creer la historia que le contaron, que lo tenía en esos momentos ahí. Maldito Ron, si le ha mentido, lo mataría la próxima vez que lo viera.

- Harry, necesito que te sientes. Tienes que saber algo - había llegado exaltado y con rostro de no-se-por-donde-empezar. Harry se había imaginado lo peor.

- ¿Qué… su…cedió?

- La verdad, yo no la he visto - comenzó a explicar su amigo pelirrojo - fue Ginny, ella me contó que había estado conversando con ella. Se veía muy emocionada.

- ¿Conversando con quien? - Ron y sus explicaciones. Creía que con sólo pensarlo, las otras personas también entenderían.

- Con Hermione. Ella está aquí. - Harry no atinó a nada mas que mirarlo - Hermione Granger, nuestra compañera, aquella que nos regañaba siempre, que era estudiosa, la que nos-

- ¡Se de quien hablas, Ron! No es necesario que me hagas un recordatorio.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no dices nada?

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga? No sé… ¿Qué me alegro? - sugirió con desinterés.

- Pues… - Ron no sabía que decir - Pensé que al vez sería buena idea que la visitáramos. Hace bastante que no la vemos.

- Sí, puede ser.

- ¿Por qué estás tan desinteresado?

- No es eso, Ron. Pero tampoco me entusiasma la idea. No es como si fuera a dar saltos y gritarlos a todos por ahí. - esa fue una indirecta para su amigo.

- No te burles, Harry. Fue nuestra amiga durante años, pasamos muchas cosas.

- Bueno, así es la vida. Los años pasan, las cosas pasan. Hace años que no la veo, que no se una noticia de ella. No me juzgues por no sentir algo especial.

- A mi no me engañas - sentenció Ron - La verdad es que todavía estás enojada con ella ¿no? - Harry hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Nunca has sido la persona más demostrativa, pero cuando se trata de un amigo, eres el primero en correr - Harry rió con sarcasmo.

- Será que Hermione ya no es mi amiga.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... Harry, nunca encontré bien lo que ella hizo, pero a pesar de eso, es nuestra amiga. Ha pasado tiempo ya de eso… deberías olvidarlo. Nunca la entendiste, estoy seguro de que si…

- ¡Ya basta! Ahora que… ¿vamos a discutir por una persona que no vemos hace años? Lo siento Ron, pero mi reacción es de lo más normal. Aquí el problema eres tú, que siempre estuviste enamorado de ella. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo pendiente.

- ¡No seas tan creído! No me digas que no te afecta ¿Por qué reaccionas así? - Ron estaba rojo ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido? Intentó calmarse - A que no adivinas donde esta trabajando en estos momentos - quiso sonar despreocupado.

- No, no adivino.

- Pues la verdad es que es preocupante. Digo ¿Qué le habrá pasado para terminar ahí? No sé… ¿Habrá tenido algún problema en donde vivía antes, que tuvo que volver tan de repente, y trabajar en un lugar así? Hermione no haría eso… tiene que haber estado desesperada. Ginny me contó que estaba más pálida y flaca. Lo más probable es que haya tenido un problema… cielos, espero que no sea nada grave, hoy mismo me paso por ahí a ver que tal esta. Se llevará una sorpresa, ya quiero ver su rostro -rió - bueno Harry, te dejo con tu trabajo.

- Ron… - gruñó Harry - ¡Espera ahí, tú! Maldito bastardo.

Y sin saber como, a regañadientes le había sonsacado toda información a Ron. _Y por eso estoy ahora aquí._ El asunto era un tanto difícil de entender ¿Cómo es que Hermione Granger había terminado trabajando para Lavender Brown en una tienda de moda y diseño? Tal vez Ron tenía razón ¿le habrá sucedido algo? La idea le hizo fruncir el ceño, todo era muy sospechoso. Desde creerle a Ron - cosa que estaba comprobando en su misión ultra secreta - hasta que en el caso de que resulte ser verdad, y Hermione este trabajando ahí. Por otro lado ¿hace cuanto tiempo habrá llegado ella a Inglaterra?

Se tomó casi todo su vaso de coca-cola, y observó con atención el local que estaba frente a él, con disimulo, levantó el sombrero que tenía puesto. No quería que nadie, especialmente Hermione, lo pillase espiando la tienda. Pero no sirvió de mucho, apenas se dio vuelta para pedir otra bebida, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva a ver a alguien que creía conocer.

- De ninguna manera… no puede ser… - susurró para si y sólo él se escuchó.

- ¿Ha…Harry?

- ¿Hermione?

- ¡Oh, Harry, cuanto tiempo! - Harry no alcanzó a asimilar casi nada, cuando tenía a Hermione colgando de su cuello. Esta bien, antes… mucho antes, le había dado abrazos fuertes, pero eso, literalmente lo dejó sin aliento. Y aturdido, por decir algo más ¿de verdad estaba sucediendo eso, de verdad? Hermione se separó del él, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. - Realmente eres tú. - susurró.

Harry se quedó sin habla ¿Qué iba a decir?¿No estaban acaso en una posición un poco incomoda? La verdad lo único que se le venia a la cabeza era _por favor, aléjate de mi un poco. _Pero decir eso era un poco descortés.

- ¡Hermione! …Que…que cambiada…estás. - ella se separó de él, tomando una distancia prudente que le permitía pensar a Harry con mayor claridad. Ella rió.

- Así es al parecer - tomó asiento en la misma mesa de Harry, quedando frente a él. - desde que llegué, todos me lo han dicho.

- ¿Enserio?¿Y hace cuanto que estas aquí?

- Bueno, llevo aquí cerca de un mes o más diría. Lamento no haber ido a visitarlos, lo tenía pendiente. Llegué hace tan poco que primero tenía que organizar unas cuantas cosas, y aún estoy en eso. ¡Me alegra tanto haberte encontrado hoy! Que coincidencia ¿no?

- Si, claro - miró hacia otro lado - ¿Qué hacías por aquí? - ¿es muy sospechoso o imprudente lanzar pregunta así tan rápido? Harry pensó que tampoco había necesidad de ser tan sociable.

- Eh… pues, trabajo aquí cerca. Siempre paso a este local a comer algo antes de irme.

- ¿Trabajas aquí cerca?¿Donde? - que mas da, al diablo con la amabilidad.

- Pues - carraspeó. Hermione sabía que su respuesta produciría nuevas preguntas que la pondrían en una incomoda posición ¿pero que iba a hacer? de todos modos se enteraría. - Aquí en frente, en la tienda de Lavender. Es muy exitosa ¿sabes?

- ¿De veras?¿Y por qué estas trabajando ahí?¿Te hiciste diseñadora de modas o algo así?¿Que paso con el auror o con la abogada?¿Donde está la chica que le gustaba escribir artículos en defensa de algunas criaturas mágicas?¿Te cansaste de eso, y quisiste variar, o tuviste algún problema?¿Que has hecho todos estos años, ropa?¿Por eso te fuiste?¿Por qué nunca te comunicaste con alguien?¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma, y a parte no nos dijiste?

- ¿Harry, te sucede algo?

Sí, es cierto. A Harry Potter le hubiera encantado hacer todas esas preguntas. Hubiera quedado feliz y satisfecho al decir todas esas dudas que se aglomeraban en su cabeza, pero no lo hizo, se la calló todas. Antes de hacerlas, había visto el rostro de Hermione, que expresaba abiertamente su incomodidad. Tal vez no sea momento de hablar de todo eso.

- No, no… nada. Por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo?

- La verdad, me fue muy bien. Conocí mucha gente, muchos lugares. Tenía un buen trabajo. Pero ya sabes… nada dura para siempre. Al fin, tuve que volver aquí. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo, y Lavender me ofreció uno.

- ¿Y por que no fuiste al ministerio de magia? O por lo menos hubieras ido donde nosotros… estoy seguro que hubieras encontrado algo.

- Oh, Harry… estoy alejada de eso hace tanto, que estoy segura de que no funcionaria. Me he dedicado a hacer otras cosas.

- ¿A, si?¿Como cuales?

- Cosas donde me han enseñado que lo mejor es guardar silencio - Hermione sonrió - si no quieres tener problemas.

- ¿Es algo ilegal, acaso?

- ¡No, Harry! Era algo privado, que cosas dices.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi - Harry se maldijo interiormente después de haber dicho aquello… había pasado tanto tiempo ¿Acaso la estaba probando, o que? Pero la sorpresa lo invadió cuando vio que Hermione sonreía ampliamente, incluso… le brillaban los ojos.

- Sí, lo sé. Después de todo, sigues siendo mi amigo Harry.

- ¿Y que hay de tu amigo Ron, eh?

Harry y Hermione se sobresaltaron. Ninguno había notado la llegada del pelirrojo. Hermione reaccionó de inmediato y abrazó a Ron con entusiasmo. Harry se hundió más en su silla.

- ¡Ron, no has cambiado nada!

- Que ofensa.

Mientras ellos tenían su conversación de reencuentro, Harry pensó en lo incomodo que se sentía, no podía engañarse, por alguna extraña razón, la situación no le agradaba nada. Se sentía desagradable, mentiroso, cínico, durante el reencuentro. Bendijo a Ron por a ver llegado, y mientras estaban ahí, la idea de escabullirse pasó por su cabeza, pero la deshizo de enmedio, era demasiado absurda. Al menos, ahora no tenía que enfrentar a Hermione solo. ¡Que diablos! Lo único que quería era irse ¿Quién lo había mandado a ir?

- Ginny me contó que te había visto. ¿Estuviste conversando con ella, cierto? - Hermione asintió - entonces le conté a Harry y él te vino a buscar.

- ¿Quién vino a buscar a quien? - interrumpió Harry, entre enfadado y avergonzado.

- ¿Qué no viniste a ver a Hermione?

- No. Sólo fue coincidencia.

- ¿Entonces ustedes ya sabían que estaba aquí? - preguntó ella mirando a Harry.

- No me enteré hace mucho - Hermione pensó que tal vez por eso no se había visto tan emocionado.

- Bueno… y entonces…

Siguieron conversando por unas horas no tan agradables, según Harry.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Toc toc.

¿Otra vez? Harry no era adivino, nunca le había ido bien en esa materia, pero estaba seguro quien era que tocaba la puerta de su apartamento. Todas las mañanas, hace ¿dos días? No era mucho pero lo suficiente como para molestarlo ¿acaso se iba a hacer una costumbre? No, él no quería eso. Por eso esta mañana estaba preparado. Sonrió con malicia.

- Hola Hermione…

- ¡Harry! Esta vez no llegué con las manos vacías. Mira - enseñó Hermione una bolsa - Te traje leche con chocolate, ayer mi de cuenta de que te quedaba poco. Sé que te encanta.

Él comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Pero por otro lado, no había vuelta atrás.

- Este… gracias, pero Hermione…

- ¿Si?

- No creo que pueda recibirte hoy. - comentó Harry

- Ah… este - ella no se lo esperaba.

- Lo siento, pero… - Harry dudó - tengo compañía.

- Te… te refieres a…

- Sí, exacto - asintió Harry abriendo los ojos.

- ¡Vaya! No lo sabía… lo siento Harry. - suspiró - bueno, entonces lo mejor es que me vaya… de verdad lo siento - terminó con una risita nerviosa.

- No te preocupes.

- Bueno, adiós.

- Hermione tus cosas.

- Oh, te las dejos. Te lo debo de los días anteriores. ¡Adiós! - dijo con rapidez y se apresuró a salir.

Harry cerró la puerta. A lo mejor ahora no vuelva a venir. De veras lo sentía, pero aún no la perdonaba. Aún no se sentía cómodo con ella. Y Hermione actuaba como si nada, como si lo hubiera olvidado todo. ¡Como si no hubieran pasados años desde la ultima vez que se vieron!

- No debiste decirlo de esa forma - una voz femenina irrumpió el silencio.

- ¿De que forma? - inquirió Harry.

- Lo va a mal interpretar.

- ¿Y que con eso?¿No era esa la idea?

- No quiero que me vinculen contigo ¡No quiero que hayan mal entendidos! - respondió ella.

- No supo con quien estaba. No preguntó nada…

- No es el punto.

- Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no lo aclaraste tú?

- Sabes que no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí. Menos ella.

- Estas haciendo un escándalo por nada.

- Harry… agradezco mucho el que hayas dejado quedarme anoche aquí sin nada a cambio, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

- Ginny… agradezco mucho el que te quedaras anoche, eso me dio el pretexto perfecto para no recibirla hoy ¿No has pensado quedarte por mas tiempo?

- No vas a hablar… ¡Bien! Le preguntaré a Ron.

Harry sólo se detuvo a observarla, y después se fue a su habitación. Hoy tenía trabajo, sí. Mucho trabajo.

Pero… ¿Por qué presentía desde la llegada de Hermione que algo iba a cambiar?¿Un mal augurio, quizá?

* * *

Que tanto puedo decir por el primer capítulo?... eso tienen que decírmelo ustedes!, claro… si es que les gusto :)

Tengo unos cuantos capítulos avanzados, pero creo que tendré que hacer algunas correcciones. Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado. Si me siguen leyendo, se darán cuanta de que va la historia. Soy fan de la pareja Harry y Hermione, así que desfrutaré escribiendo sobre ellos, y les debo decir que va a ser una relación muy peculiar, porque… ¡nada es lo que parece! (risas malvadas)

Cuéntenme que les pareció. Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Recuerda!**

- Yo no lo sabía, Ron. Me sentí tan estúpida. - comentó Hermione entre risas.

- ¡Y me lo dices a mi! Estoy con él casi todos los días, y tampoco lo sabía.

- ¿Será algo sin importancia?

- ¡Estoy seguro de eso! Harry no estaría con una mujer importante sin presentármela. Tiene que haber sido algo… bueno tú sabes. - dijo Ron moviendo la mano - a propósito ¿No viste quien era?

- No, para nada. Me fui de inmediato.

- ¿Fue hoy?

- Fue ayer en la mañana.

- Estoy sorprendido… bueno, no es que Harry me cuente absolutamente todo, pero él no es de los que lleva a cualquiera a su casa. De todos modos, me alegro, eso dice que se está recuperando de su último lío amoroso. - dijo Ron con desgana.

- ¿Cómo? - Hermione no entendía aquello - ¿Por qué, que sucedió?

- Claro, no lo sabes - Ron se acomodó, preparándose para contar la historia - no hay mucho que contar, por que en realidad, no sé que pasó. Supongo que ellos dos tendrán los detalles. - Ron terminó de tomarse su licor. - Harry y Ginny estuvieron juntos por bastante tiempo, pero la verdad, jamás vi algo serio. No era una pareja consolidada. Entonces, un día Harry me contó que Ginny había terminado todo con él. Le pregunté que había pasado, pero él no quiso decir nada. No le tomé mucha importancia, porque pensé que lo iba a olvidar en unos días, pero pasaron los días, los meses y Harry aún estaba desanimado. Y un día en una conversación seria que tuve con él, me confesó que aun no conseguía olvidar a mi hermana.

- ¿Por qué no lo intenta de nuevo? - Hermione podía entender el pesar de Harry.

- ¿Con Ginny? Lo mismo le dije, pero él me dijo que para que gastar tiempo con algo que no iba a pasar, que lo mejor es que lo dejara así, que no le hiciera caso. Concluí que lo mejor era no insistir, además estaba de acuerdo con él. Ginny se veía en otro mundo.

- Y… cuando tiempo a pasado de eso…

- No mucho, desde que Harry me confesó eso no ha pasado más de una semana.

- ¡No es nada! Entonces todavía no la olvida…

- No lo sé. Por eso te decía que me alegra que haya estado con otra - Ron rió.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de cambiar de tema.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? - cuestionó ella pasando su mirada por el lugar. Era un departamento bonito, pero no muy grande.

- Hace unos cuatro años ¿Recuerdas que antes vivía en el mismo departamento de Harry, pero tres pisos mas arriba?

- Sí, era un total escándalo.

- Bueno pues, tuvimos que dejar esos días. Que tiempos…La cosa es que ambos quisimos cambiarnos, buscar un lugar que nos identificara. Algo a largo plazo. Al final yo escogí este, supongo que es por de algún modo me recuerda a la madriguera - Ron observó el lugar, y Hermione lo siguió. Comprendió porqué era así. Su departamento estaba alejado del bullicio de la ciudad y tampoco era un lugar muy ostentoso. - En cambió Harry eligió algo más conectado con la sociedad, moderno y amplio.

Hermione también comprendió a Harry. Lo mas seguro era que quiso tener todo lo que no había podido mientras vivía con sus tíos.

- Sí, los dos tienen hogares preciosos.

- A propósito Hermione ¿Dónde te estás quedando, con tus padres?

- No, no me acostumbraría. Estoy arriendando un lugar mientras encuentro un lugar definitivo como el de ustedes.

- Entonces… - Ron se tuvo que interrumpir. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Por supuesto, ambos sabían quien era. Ron fue el que lo recibió.

- Llegas tarde Harry, pensé que ya no vendrías.

- Me retrasé en el trabajo - justificó Harry - además tuve que resolver algo en casa - comentó con desagrado y mas para si.

- Ah… bueno, no importa. Estuve conversando con Hermione mientras.

- ¿Hermione está aquí?

- ¡Claro! Te lo dije… que quería hacer una junta de amigos.

- No la mencionaste a ella.

- ¿Algún problema? - preguntó Ron con cizaña.

- Que bastardo…

- Tsk… que no entiendo por qué te molesta.

- ¿Quién molesta a quien? - Hermione llegó hasta ellos, preguntándose porqué demoraban.

- Pues t…

- Harry está molesto por el trabajo, ya sabes… - lo interrumpió Ron, antes de que Harry digiera algo indebido.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por el trabajo Harry. Hay cosas mucho más importantes.

- No gracias. No quiero terminar trabajando en una tienda.- le respondió él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué qui-? - comenzó Hermione sin poder terminar.

- Harry sólo bromea. Déjalo… - rió Ron - últimamente esta así. Para combatir el estrés. - agregó.

Harry comenzó a reír, Ron estaba que explotaba y Hermione se tocó la frente, confundida.

- Esto es divertido. Me quedaré - dijo Harry. Y una vez que paso al lado de Ron, le susurró - a ver como te arreglas con esto…

Y Ron pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea juntarlos. Pero ya se vengaría…

- A todo esto Hermione… - Harry quería preguntar como estaban sus padres, pero Ron, creyendo que iba a decir algo indebido, nuevamente lo interrumpió. Harry quedó atónito ¿iba a ser así desde ahora?

- Cuéntame Harry, ¿Qué te atrasó en el trabajo, hay problemas? - Ron lo pulverizó con la mirada. Harry sólo lo ignoró.

- No mucho, lo mismo de siempre. Sólo que hace unos días el primer ministro muggle nos advirtió de que estuviéramos atentos por si escuchábamos el nombre "Passim" - Hermione comenzó a toser fuertemente.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué pasa con ese nombre? - pregunto ella, alterada.

- ¿Por qué? - le cuestiono Harry, atento - ¿los conoces?

Hermione se quedo de piedra por un momento ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? _Ahora que digo… _

- No… no, este… conocerlos no. Sólo que en Australia los escuche un par de veces en los noticieros. Eso es todo - Hermione les había contado ya, que todo este tiempo había estado en Australia.

- Ah… supongo que puede ser. El ministro muggle nos dijo que el no estaba seguro de que era, por eso sospecha que tal vez tenga algo que ver con magia. Han habidos algunos disturbios, y ellos, averiguando, han dado con ese nombre.

- ¿Y tú que has averiguado? - le pregunto Ron a Harry.

- No mucho, tal ve sea una organización ¿de que? No sé… también supe que _Passim_ en latín significa 'que está en todas parte'. No es muy útil…Pero por otro lado no creo que sea algo por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos.

- No estés tan seguro Harry. Por lo que sé de pasada, son gente que hacen cosas sin que se le vinculen con ellos. Pueden estar detrás de varias cosas - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué mas sabes?

- Sólo eso. Pero te recomiendo que averigües más de ellos. - Hermione se convenció de que estaba hablando mucho.

- ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijiste que no me preocupara tanto por el trabajo? - le recordó Harry nada agradable. Hermione lo detectó.

- Es sólo un consejo.

- No los nece-

- Por supuesto que Harry averiguara. Es uno de los mas eficaces ¿cierto?

- Ron, eres tú el que no… - continuó Harry

Hermione había detectado cierto aura desagradable emitir de Harry, pero pensó que sólo eran cosas de ellas y del tiempo, que los había distanciado. Pero ahora, sin duda había algo malo en todo aquello. Desde que Harry llegó, se había estado dirigiendo a ella en tono áspero, sin contar que Ron había detenido el _no los necesito,_ refiriéndose a sus consejos ¿Creía que no se diría cuenta? Por que deliberadamente no los podía estar haciendo ¿O si?

- ¡Ah, Hermione!

- ¿Si?

- Nos prometiste que nos mostrarías tus fotos de los lugares en los que estuviste.

Hermione sintió un malestar dentro de si. Había estado buscando toda las noches sus álbumes de fotos, y no había encontrado nada. Era cierto que había olvidado algunas cosas donde había vivido ¡pero las fotos se las trajo! O eso pensaba…

- Lo siento Ron, pero no las pude encontrar. Creo que las olvide en… Australia.

- Como pudiste olvidarlas… ¡No es propio de ti!

- La verdad es que dejé unas cuantas cosas allá. No podía traer todo. Creo que me traspapelé con todo eso, y las dejé por accidente.

- Que mal…

- Podrías ir a buscarlas - dijo Harry - y de paso te quedas más tiempo por allá.

Hermione quedo desconcertada ¿pero que estaba pasando? no sabía que decir ¿Qué había que responder a algo así?¿O había que ignorarlos?

- Por como me lo estoy pasando aquí, no, no me iría de Inglaterra.

- ¿Acaso te lo estás pasando muy bien? - cuestionó Harry, ceñudo.

- De maravilla.

- Bien - se interpuso Ron. Durante el parloteó absurdo, Ron pensó que era imposible evitar lo inevitable. O las cosas empeoraban más-cosa que a esas alturas no le importaba en lo absoluto- o mejoraban. - Creo que iré a comprar unas cervezas…

- Te acompaño - se sumó Harry.

- Ni hablar.

- Per…

- Sabes que me gusta la dueña del local - Ron guiñó - No me estorbes. - tomó sus llaves y diciendo - vuelvo enseguida - salió.

A Harry se le llegó a doler la mandíbula de tanto apretarla. Maldito amigo suyo sea, por lo que él sabía y estaba seguro de eso, el local donde compraba Ron lo atendía un viejo gordo y borracho. No había nadie a quien Ron le gustara ahí. Que estafa…

- Bien, ahora mismo me dices que es toda esta mierda tuya - explotó Hermione ¡No había vuelo para pasarlo mal!

- ¿Cómo? - Harry abrió mucho los ojos, no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo, te hice algo? Por si no te has dado cuenta, no me has tratado muy bien.

- Déjame decirte que e sido educado.

- ¡Ah, gracias! Que detalle… ¿Y puedo saber por que estas así? - Harry se demoró en responder, creyendo que la respuesta estaba en el aire, palpable.

- Hermione, de verdad… ¿no lo recuerdas?

Hermione quedo callada, extrañamente se sentía culpable ¿pero por que?

- ¿Qué debería recordar? Apenas nos hemos vis…

- Llegas aquí como si nada, y no…

- ¿Es por lo del otra día? Cuando fui a tu casa, y estabas con esa mujer ¿es por eso?

-No seas ridícula ¡Claro que no es por eso! No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes… - y tampoco lo podía aceptar.

- Entonces dime…

- Lo que mas me enoja que no es lo que paso, sino todo lo que trajo consigo. Como cuando llegaste, como ahora… actuando como si nada. Lo único que me hace pensar es que para ti no fue más que un juego, una burla.

- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado Harry, yo no te trataría así.

- Entonces explícame - Harry se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó hacia ella. - explícame que sucedió, y lo entenderé.

- No lo recuerdo…

- Y eso es lo que me molesta - le tomó el mentón, y la obligó a no apartar su mirada de él. Harry se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, tenía que descubrir algo - y además… yo sólo…

- Harry que-

- No te reconozco - de pronto, Hermione sintió ganas de llorar. -No logro reconocerte. - Harry se apartó de ella con rapidez.

- No entiendo por qué me dices algo así.

- Desde que llegaste, todo este tiempo…he intentado olvidar lo que sucedió pero tú no me dejas. Con tu constante comportamiento. Yendo a mi departamento, tan amigable… ¿quieres que todo sea como en antaño, lo antes posible, cierto?

- Por supuesto. No es extraño…

- No me engañas. Te comportas como si necesitaras desesperadamente que todo sea como antes, apresuras las cosas, como si huyeses de algo ¿Qué ocultas? Lo noto cuando hablas, en cada una de las conversaciones, es como si escondieras algo. No eres sincera.

Hermione estuvo a punto de perder las fuerzas y desmayarse ahí. Pero había pasado por emociones peores.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no podemos volver a ser amigos? - preguntó ella. Y a pesar de su tono de voz quebradizo, Harry dijo con brusquedad:

- A mi no me importa - tomó su chaqueta, dispuesto a irse de inmediato - por mi perfecto que dejemos las cosas tal cual. Como todos estos años. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, no se te hará difícil ¿cierto? - _como ya lo hiciste una vez…_ Y sin despedirse, dejó el departamento de su amigo dejando a Hermione sola.

Ron dejó de escuchar tras la puerta, he hizo como si recién viniese llegando cuando Harry salió, este sólo le dijo adiós sin tiempo siquiera de responderle. Ron entró a ver a su amiga.

- Hermione…

- ¡Ron! Tú tienes que saber por qué Harry está enojado conmigo…

- Bueno, si pero…

- Tienes que decírmelo, por favor…si Harry no…, si entonces yo no…, y él… ¡no tendría sentido! - Ron miró hacia otro lado.

- Si te lo digo no seria lo mismo.

- Ya… pero es que no tengo idea a que se refiere Harry. Ni siquiera una minima idea.

- No le hagas caso - le aconsejó él - está molesto ahora, por que todo ha sido repentino, pero deja que pasen los días, actúa normal, y se le olvidará.

- No. Quiero solucionar esto. Cortar el problema de raíz.

- Y tú siempre tan terca.

- Ron - suplicó - dímelo.

Él no dijo nada por un momento ¿de verdad era correcto decirlo? En cierto modo entendía a Harry, pero Hermione…

- ¿O es qué tú también estas enojado conmigo?

- No. - contestó él - Ósea… en un principió, cuando sucedió, claro que me molesto. Pero ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, ya no me importa. Bueno, como no fue a mí a quien se lo hicieron…

- ¿Hacer que? - gritó ella.

- No recuerdas…, antes de irte de Inglaterra, sin siquiera decirnos…

De repente, Hermione quiso huir. La respuesta a lo que Ron decía era a lo que ella más temía explicar. El porqué ella se fue así de Inglaterra, era un secreto que pretendía llevarse a su tumba. No hablar de eso había sido el plan que hizo antes de llegar.

- ¿Harry está enojado… por qué no le dije… que me iba?

- Umh… - meditó Ron - no exactamente, aunque supongo que también es algo de eso.

- Entonces que…

- Recuerda Hermione, esa noche, antes de irte ¿Qué hiciste?

_Casi muero… _

- Muchas cosas.

- ¡No han paso ni dos segundos, esfuérzate más! - Hermione lo hizo.

- Bueno, pues… de lo que recuerdo, no hay nada que me diga que fue lo que hice para enojar a Harry.

- Esa noche ¿A quien llamaste?

Una vaga luz se encendió dentro de Hermione.

- No puede ser… lla-llamé a Harry

- ¿Y que le dijiste…? - continuó Ron en tono cansino.

Hermione estaba que echaba humo de tan avergonzada que estaba. Lo había pasado por alto… A parte de haberle hecho aquello, Harry tenía razón, lo había olvidado. Cero explicaciones, nada de disculpas y ningún aviso. Aunque…

- ¿No… pues… no estará…, exagerando un poco…?

- Tú… - refunfuñó Ron - ¡Con que derecho!

- ¡Puedo explicárselo!

- Entonces ve y díselo a él.

- Eso haré - sonrió ella - ahora que sé lo que pasó, me siento mucho mejor ¡No descansaré hasta recuperarlo!

- ¿Recuperar qué?

- ¡A Harry, pues!

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Ron, levemente asustado.

- Eh… - pareció desanimarse un poco - Haré… ¡Haré lo imposible… posible! - Ron resistió el impulso de reírse.

- ¿No puedes deja que las cosas tomen su curso normal?

- No… Harry me gusta, y no quiero estar alejada de él.

- A decir verdad, yo tampoco la reconozco… - susurró Ron bromeando. Ella ni siquiera lo escuchó.

* * *

Antes que todo, agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, me hacen feliz!

Bueno, y para aquellos que no entendieron la historia, sólo les puedo decir que ojala comprendan con los capítulos siguientes. La verdad, todo esto es el principio, es como una especie de "introducción" (no tanto así xD) para lo que viene. Recién se vienen encontrando después de largo tiempo y antes hay que solucionar y ponerse al tanto de unas cuantas cosas.

Que decir del capitulo… Harry se esta poniendo mas sincero sobre unas cuentas cosas ¡veamos hasta cuando le dura esa sinceridad! Hermione, bueno… no puedo decir mucho de ella, y Ron tiene una sorpresa.

Bueno, espero sus sugerencias, molestias, todo lo que quieran. Déjenme sus reviews!


End file.
